


Over the Borderline

by executrix



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Canadian Shack 2011, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/executrix/pseuds/executrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ice fishing—that’s one thing Nathan and Duke have done plenty of together. Among other things, including playing H-O-R-S-E and Russian Bank.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Borderline

At the moment, Duke cannot exactly remember why he came along in the first place. But there was definitely enough light to see that, one minute, he was back-seat-driving as Audrey and Nathan chased a CPA who apparently could make peoples’ hearts beat faster. Which is sort of romantic unless, of course, you work in a childrens’ hospital.

And then the car they were chasing stopped dead. And it’s still there. And there is no one in it. Although a remarkably large black condor just flapped away into the setting sun. Duke has inferred a connection between these facts. So, maybe the Rapture happened, although in that case Duke thinks that Nathan would probably be gone, and he isn’t.

It’s getting dark, they’ve been driving all day, and as a matter of fact they’re not even in the U.S. of A. any more. This boundlessly delights Duke, because now Nathan and Audrey aren’t cops, they’re just a couple of schmucks out of their jurisdiction as well as their depth. They would of course have called the RCMP, or Interpol, or, if any of them had one, their Mommies, but the truck’s radio doesn’t work and there’s no cell phone reception out here where you’d really have to get on line to be back of beyond.

They’re not quite out of gas—yet. There’s an ice fishing hut, and a shack nearby. The truck is big enough for Nathan to keep fishing poles in it. Ice fishing—that’s one thing Nathan and Duke have done plenty of together. Among other things, including playing H-O-R-S-E and Russian Bank.

Nathan also carries the largest model Leatherman tool made. Neither Duke nor Audrey has the heart to tell him why this cracks them up. So, by the time Nathan and Duke get back to the shack with a string of fish, Audrey has a fire going, and has found and lit the Colemans and cranked up the short-wave radio in the shack. She guts the fish as Nathan writes IOUs for all the stuff they’re going to use (cooking oil, Ry-Krisp, evaporated milk, Camp Coffee).

“Parker, how are we going to explain this?” Nathan asks. “Unless there’s some kind of Mountie X-Files, up here we’re nothing but a bunch of undesirable aliens.”

“Well, I’ve got a passport,” Audrey says. “Although we didn’t exactly go through border control.”

“Hey! I resent that!” Duke says.

Audrey and Nathan don’t see why he needs reassurance on this point, but they don’t mind providing it, particularly since there is no Deck of Cards for Nathan to add to the list.


End file.
